


Day 17 - Stars

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [17]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cold, Confession, Love, Other, Stars, Wine, blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Rose has dinner with August.





	Day 17 - Stars

They sat out on a balcony under the clear evening sky. Magic wards kept the heat from escaping too much as they were side by side enjoying an evening drink: red wine for August and hot chocolate for Rose. It was the fourth time they had met up for dinner. Rose always tried to feed August when she was around while still respecting their schedule. They always accepted and ate what she made, thanking her with a satisfied smile and a kiss on the cheek which never failed to make her face heat up as she giggled her way out of their office.

August shifted under the blanket that covered them both, trying to scoot closer to Rose without making it obvious. That plan fell to the wayside as Rose closed the distance, pressing herself flush to their side and letting her head rest on their shoulder with a happy sigh that caused August's cheeks to redden.

“Are you warm enough?” Biting her lip, she turned her head to look up at them. She thought they might have been cold and that was why they wanted to get closer. Rose just wanted to bask in their presence for as long as she could though and had no problems snuggling up if that's what they wanted so they could stay comfortable.

A smile graced August's lips as they shook their head. “No, I just...” clearing their throat, they started again. “It's a beautiful evening and I was just wondering what was going through your mind.”

The smile she gave August made their heart skip. “Just happy to be with the Star.”

August hummed in agreement until they thought back to what she said and the side of their lip turned up in amusement. “There's more than one I'll have you know.”

Rose shook her head gently, still looking at them. “Not for me there isn't.”

With a raised eyebrow, they set their wine glass down as they turned to face her fully. “Oh? Care to explain?”

Rose nodded, setting down her mug as she faced them. “Yes, but...it might um get uh. I mean, I don't want to bore you.” Worrying her lip between her teeth, her eyes darted down before looking back up to meet theirs.

August gave her a kind smile, taking her hands into theirs. “Despite past reactions and how I know they were perceived? You could _never_ bore me.” They could really kick themselves for those moments especially once they learned how close she had been to giving up.

Rose gave their hands a squeeze as she glanced away, her heart feeling two sizes too big before looking back at them. “Ok, I'll tell you.”

August watched her, waiting patiently as she began.

“As you know, Hunters are taught to use the night sky for many things. Specifically to find our way back. And we both know,” she paused, rolling her eyes playfully. “That my sense of direction sometimes isn't the _best_.”

August chuckled, voice taking on a teasing note. “That's putting it mildly but go on.”

Rose smiled, happy to make them laugh as she continued. “The one star I never miss in the sky and will always remember is the Guiding Star – the one that leads us home. For me, that star isn't the one we're taught from our studies.”

Rose's thumb caressed their hands as her gaze softened and she turned a loving smile to the one before her. “The Guiding Star for me is _you_ , August. I think of you, look for you and find my way home. _Every single time_. It's because of you that I don't get lost and will always find my way back here, back to you.”

August was stunned. Very rarely were they ever made speechless but this was definitely one of those moments as their face flushed, heart racing.

The silence didn't bother Rose as she continued. “And I know words are cheap. We **both** know that. However, I won't stop doing whatever I can to show you that I am worthy of your guiding light.”

Reaching up to brush a lock of hair from their face, she cupped their cheek. Her own heart pounding as they closed their eyes, pressing her hand impossibly closer to their skin.

“So you see: I have only one Star whose presence I want to bask in out of the millions out there and that's all that I need. One brilliant, amazing, fashionably wonderful light to guide me home.” They both shared a laugh, August's eyes opening to look at her.

Clearing their throat, August placed a small kiss on Rose's inner wrist. A grin gracing their face when they felt her pulse jump. “I'll have to be sure not to dim my shine then.”

Rose shook her head slowly, eyes going over every inch of their face before burgundy once again met blue. “Nothing could _ever_ take that away from you. Woe be to anything that tries because they'll get a taste of my scythe head on.”

August laughed, flush deepening as they looked away. “How romantic.”

“I know right? Who doesn't like confessions sprinkled with corniness and served with a side of violence?” Rose winked at them, earning another round of laughter which caused her to giggle in return.

Their laughter and talking continued through out the evening as August finally felt the last of the walls around their heart come down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> These two are gonna give me cavities, I SWEAR!
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
